


The locker scene

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: wrote as a request on tumblr, basically what it sounds like a rewrite of the locker scene from me1
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 5





	The locker scene

Kaidan extended his hand to Lily, it was the first time he had seen her so defeated and he wanted to do something for her but words weren't his strong suit. Lily looked up at him then back at his hand before taking it, to her surprise he pulled her up and against his body, an arm wrapped around her waist as she clung to him. Lily smirked at him, she wasn't complaining in the slightest but a move like this from the guy who went on about fraternization regs it was surprising.

Kaidan searched her face and quirked an eyebrow at her making sure this was okay and he didn't cross a line. Lily leaned in first, slightly parting her red lips and Kaidan was embarrassed by how many times he'd imagined this scenario. Lily's body against his, the smell of her lavender perfume and the feel of her lips against his, he leaned in and their lips met in a hesitant but gentle kiss and it was much better than either of them had imagined. 

Kaidan was the first to break the kiss "I love you." He said it   
without thinking and pulled away from her averting his gaze, his tan skin a tinge of pink as a result "Sorry I uh….um…" she was shocked that's for sure but she didn't actually hate hearing it, in fact she kind of felt the same.

Chuckling she grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him towards her again, this time the kiss was much more passionate. Kaidan pushed her against the lockers, his hands on her waist and her hands gripping his hair. They pulled away for air and Kaidan let out a breathless chuckle "You have a little…" Kaidan wiped away the smudged lipstick on her bottom lip but making it worse in the process "Sorry, I think I made it worse."

Lily giggled "So do you." She wiped the lipstick at the corner of his mouth away "It's a good color on you." She teased. 

"I think it looks better on you."

Lily's face turned red and she rolled her eyes "Flirt." 

Kaidan cleared his throat "And about what I said, if you want to forget about it, that's fine." Before Lily could respond she was quickly cut off by Joker's voice over the comm.

"Sorry to interrupt Commander, the Captain wants you to meet him at that nightclub in the wards flux."

"Well I guess you better go then." 

"I suppose." Lily ran her hand down his chest "But I have no intentions of forgetting and we'll be discussing it later Lieutenant." She winked and walked away from him, Kaidan watching her as she left.

"Aye aye ma'am."


End file.
